Talk:Odqan
Clarification on Foggy Weather Do you check with the weather reporter inside the safehold, and do they have to say that fog will come? Or will fog come even if they dont mention it in the report? Xyonblade 22:20, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Lottery Spawn?? I thought this was a Lottery Spawn. Can anyone else verify that it is not... I don't like it when these pages get changed without the proper discussion... Anyone else?? --Nynaeve 18:58, 9 September 2006 (EDT) Okay, I checked Somepage, they verify that I was right and it is a Lottery Spawn, I am reverting these last inaccurate Changes back unless someone else verifies that this has changed and it is an automatic pop. --Nynaeve 19:00, 9 September 2006 (EDT) Well the windows that the Atomic Clusters can spawn is so short (foggy weather in the mornings, like 1 or 2 game hours), so there's no chance for another cluster to respawn during that window. Usually a regular Cluster will spawn, or Odqan would at the beginning of the window. It's usually a crapshoot as it is that it'll be foggy weather, since it likes to be Lightning and Dark weather in these zones through the morning. --Waluigi 19:03, 9 September 2006 (EDT) I've killed him a couple of times over a year ago and back then, I swear it was a lottery.. He didn't just pop up... we had to kill others to get him so. --Nynaeve 19:05, 9 September 2006 (EDT) Whenever I've killed him, he's just been up, and it'd be about 7 or 8 in the morning (game-time)... and by like 9ish he would despawn along with all of the other Clusters in the zone (I'm pretty sure, but I never let it sit around long enough to despawn, hehehe). I'm not sure how you could kill other clusters and Odqan would respawn so quickly... I think that Hirokotzu's and Snowknight26's change to the page is more accurate than describing it as a true lottery spawn. --Waluigi 19:10, 9 September 2006 (EDT) Odqan is an odd one. Since there is a time involved in which it can spawn, yet the time is very limited, its not a true lottery spawn, even though it kind of is. At the beginning of the foggy weather, there is a chance that either Odqan or an Atomic cluster will spawn. As Waluigi said, it's up just like that. No need to wait for PHs or anything like that, as it's either one or the other. When teh foggy wather starts, as I said, there's a, oh, I don't know, 10% chance that Odqan will spawn. --Snowknight26 23:47, 9 December 2006 (EDT) I've been camping odqan on and off for years and I have never seen foggy weather in Misareaux Coast without Odqan being up. --Hylin 04:27, 7 May 2008 (EDT) Just checked all spawn locations during foggy weather. Yes there are 5 locations, but only 3 Atomic Clusters will pop in the fog. I found all 3 Atomic Clusters and no Odqan. It's safe to say he's not 100% pop on fog weather as the page states currently.--Chendlar 21:08, 15 July 2008 (UTC) I've never seen him not spawn on foggy weather. I would guess that he has a respawn time and if fog happens to come before that time is up he will not spawn. That has to be very rare because fog does not happen often in Misareaux (on my 5th night with 4 before it no fog atm). If he doesn't spawn there are no clusters that spawn in his place so he is not a lottery spawn and you should not have to kill any clusters to get him to pop. So 100% spawn rate on fog IF his respawn time has elapsed. That would be my guess. --Nyuji 06:28, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Testimonials :*Soloed as a lvl 59 THF/NIN with 3 Dagger merits for Dancing Edge. :*Soloed easily by a level 67 BST/THF. No healing magic didn't play a huge role, as i was only knocked into yellow by Self-Destruct. :*Soloed easily as level 75 SAM/THF. :*Killed him with 49 Blu/ninx2 fairly easy. Helldemon 08:44, May 2, 2010 (UTC) HP Last time I killed him he had at least 4383hp and up to 4924hp (finished him off with a rather weak hexa strike). Could we get a few more sums of the damage people are doing to him and try to get a more accurate hp estimate? --Seral 05:54, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Killed with 4975HP. I think its safe to say it has around 5000HP Question on spawn time I'm camping Odqan for fun and I just got it two days in a row which would be less than 2 hours. I know it says roughly but should we mention there is a chance it will spawn two game days in a row? --Atropachan 07:46, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Observation with Drops I haven't gotten my subligar yet but I noticed a pattern. First time I killed the NM I got the ring. Next two times I had the ring in my inventory and got no drop other than cluster core. I finally remembered to sell the ring to vendor. I got the ring to drop next drop. This makes me think that you will always get either the Ring or Subligar but in the situation where you would have gotten the ring but you already have it, no drop will be present. Has anyone noticed this as well? --Atropachan 07:46, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Atlaua's Ring is rare, it will not drop if you already have one. Listed drop rates contradict your theory. --Nightfyre717 02:43, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I dont know if that will ruin any theories here but i just killed him got both Atlaua's Ring and Bravo's Subligar plus a Cluster Core, if anyone is interest on it was Lightningsday Full Moon and i am a Thief with TH3 plus TH from Super Kupowers. 28 Dec 2009 User:DemetrisGilgamesh This theory is wrong --Ix'Sindri 23:35, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Killed around 06:00 in the northern spawn point around I-6. First time killed and got Bravo's Subligar and a Cluster Core. I don't think your inventory has anything to do with the drop. Used THF as sub so only had TH1, I think it's just dumb luck. 30 Jan 2010 User:pyromonkey